starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Utilizador Discussão:Rafael Rossi
frame|[[Luke Skywalker te saúda!]] Bem-vindo (a) ! Olá Rafael Rossi, seja bem-vindo à Star Wars Wiki'' em Português'. Obrigado pela sua edição na página Um Novo Amanhecer. Para começar, recomendamos que leia nossas páginas de ajuda para editar corretamente: *Páginas internas: **'Manual de Estilo '(altamente recomendado)' **'Guia de Leiaute (altamente recomendado)' **'Portal de ajuda' **'Tutorial' Depois, é só editar! Pesquise nossas atividades e mãos à obra. Há muita coisa a ser feita! Esperamos que aproveite sua estadia aqui! Você sempre é encorajado a participar da comunidade e do fórum. Ah, e você pode assinar seu nome em páginas de discussão usando três tils, assim:~~~. Quatro tils (~~~~) produzem seu nome e a data/hora atuais. Se você tem alguma dúvida, veja as páginas de ajuda, ou me pergunte em minha página de discussão. Que a Força esteja com você! — Thales César (discussão) 18h36min de 14 de Outubro de 2015 (UTC) Bem vindo! Olá Rafael Rossi Bem vindo à ''Star Wars Wiki. Obrigado pela ajuda Contudo, há algo que precisa saber: aqui na Star Wars Wiki, nós temos duas páginas que nos guiam e que dizem como os artigos devem ser escritos, estruturados e criados: Manual de Estilo e o Guia de Leiaute. Mas não se preocupe!|}} Leia estas duas páginas. Elas contém instruções de como editar corretamente aqui na wiki. Além disso, }.|}} Uma vez que você tiver lido estas páginas, volte a editar! Nós estamos muito ansiosos para vê-lo em ação, mas queremos que edite corretamente para poder nos ajudar com a wiki. Por favor, se tiver qualquer problema, dúvida, dificuldade, não hesite em me deixar uma mensagem! Estou aqui para ajudá-lo a nos ajudar. Que a Força esteja com você! Thales César (discussão) 19h54min de 10 de Dezembro de 2015 (UTC) Eras em artigos Cânon Olá Rafael Rossi, Obrigado pelo sua contribuição no artigo Cânon:Rae Sloane! Entretanto, eu desfiz sua última edição por um detalhe: no atual universo Cânon, não há a divisão por Eras como no antigo Universo Expandido. Assim, não colocamos as eras da rebelião, da Nova República, etc nesses artigos pois essa divisão da linha do tempo não foi, ainda, oficializada nesse universo. Outra coisa: sempre que algum usuário desfizer uma edição sua, não torne a refazê-la; abra uma discussão na página de discussão do usuário ou da página para discutir o motivo da reversão. Isso evita o que chamamos de "guerra de edições". Qualquer problema, dúvida, estou à disposição! Thales César (discussão) 18h11min de 14 de Dezembro de 2015 (UTC) Sobre mover artigos para Cânon Boa tarde Rafael! Passei aqui para te avisar que você não deve mover páginas de livros para o espaço nominal "Cânon", mesmo que eles sejam cânon em si. O motivo disso é que decidimos manter o espaço Cânon apenas para artigos dentro do universo. Também não é legal mover páginas do Legends pro Cânon se essas páginas existem, de fato, no Legends, como a Ahsoka Tano. Se você perceber que uma página no Legends, por enquanto, só contém informações cânon e a página Cânon não existe, pode copiar a página para o novo espaço nominal, mas nunca mover, porque o conteúdo também é pertinente no Legends, entendeu? Qualquer dúvida, leia o tutorial ou me mande uma pergunta, estou a disposição! MTFBWY! Lele Mj 20px ('''Holoprojetor)' 17h38min de 29 de Dezembro de 2015 (UTC) Livros cânons Rafael, olá! Eu estava vendo que em Estrelas Perdidas você anda colocando muita informação. Ótimo, mas o livro é Cânon e deve apontar para artigos Cânon. Ok? May the force be with us! Darth Yeelhoy[[User talk:Darth Yeelhoy| ''(holonet)]] XhYmin T de Z de U Um aqui, e outro ali Rafael, olá! Eu vi que você fez uma edição errada, verifique naquela outra vez para ver as alterações (daqui a pouco). Ok? Obrigado May the force be with us! Darth Yeelhoy[[User talk:Darth Yeelhoy| (holonet)]] 16h18min 06 de Janeiro de 2016 Má formatação Olá Rafael, Estou vendo que você tem lido Marcas da Guerra! Muito bom, hahaha, eu mesmo estou querendo ler este livro ainda! Ficamos contente com suas colaborações com a Wiki, tem sido muito útil! Porém, suas últimas edições vem apresentando diversos erros de formatação no wikitexto. Estou vendo que você tem utilizado o Editor Visual ou, em artigos Cânon, o editor enriquecido, correto? Então, antes de salvar suas edições, verifique o wikitexto que esses editores geram. É importante que suas contribuições estejam formatadas corretamente para que outros usuários possam contribuir sem dificuldades. Por favor, continue com o bom trabalho, mas não se esqueça de formatar seu wikitexto antes de salvar. Qualquer dúvida, dê uma olhadinha no Tutorial ou me pergunte! Estou à disposição! Thales César (discussão) 13h34min de 9 de Janeiro de 2016 (UTC) :Ah, e quando você for copiar um artigo Legends que também pertence ao Cânon e só tem informações Cânon (como o Firmus Piett), abra o editor fonte e copie o wikitexto ao invés de copiar o texto da página de leitura. O que você fez em Cânon:Firmus Piett ficou bem bagunçado justamente pela má formatação do editor enriquecido. Thales César (discussão) 13h38min de 9 de Janeiro de 2016 (UTC) Re:Mensagem Olá Rafael, A não só indica o universo da página atual como também os universos em que o artigo pertence. Se há ambos "cânon" e "legends" na Eras, significa que o artigo pertence aos dois universos. Porém, note que apenas um deles está colorido; o outro está em preto-e-branco. A marcação que aparecer primeiro é a que se refere ao universo em questão, e a outra é um link para a outra versão do artigo. Dê uma olhada em Han Solo e Cânon:Han Solo. Qualquer outra dúvida, é só perguntar! Thales César (discussão) 17h08min de 13 de Janeiro de 2016 (UTC) Rafael pizzatto @hot mail.com br Manuela amigo meu que tem como me mandar o email, mas o meu nome é um pouco mais sobre a possibilidade da sua conta. A gente vai ter 6h, e que o seu nome e a outra, o 120 5 Errinhos Olá Rafael, tudo bem?? Eu estava editando quando de repente aparece uma edição sua! Ótimo! Porém teve alguns errinhos aqui e ali, você não pode citar as academias mais famosas daquela maneira. Maneira certa: A Academia Imperial foi criada após a criação do Império Galáctico com o objetivo de criar soldados para substituir os soldados clones da antiga República Galáctica. Entre as academias mais famosas estava a de (nome das academias) Entendeu? Não? Então leio o nosso Tutorial ou contacte-me! :Darth Yeelhoy[[User talk:Darth Yeelhoy| (holonet)]] 16h42min 26 de Janeiro de 2016 :RAFAEL OK. Vlw. Detalhe Olá Rafael, Note que a é usada para indicar episódios da série de TV Star Wars Rebels. O filme Star Wars Rebels: A Fagulha de Uma Rebelião não deve, portanto, ser inserido através dela pois, apesar de fazer parte desse projeto multimídia, não faz parte das temporadas regulares da série. Thales César (discussão) 02h33min de 21 de Fevereiro de 2016 (UTC) :Outro detalhe: use a para os artigos de personagens ao invés das infoboxes de personagem para cada tipo. A recebe um parâmetro type, que recebe a "especialização" do tipo de personagem. Exemplo, ao invés de :Thales César (discussão) 18h07min de 23 de Março de 2016 (UTC) vlw ::Não se esqueça de adicionar o cabeçalho de seção "Aparições" antes da : Aparições :: Thales César (discussão) 20h50min de 5 de Abril de 2016 (UTC) OK. Vlw. Alguns pequenos deslizes Olá Rafael, Só passando para avisar que suas últimas edições tem apresentado alguns errinhos a mais do que o de costume... sugiro dar um revisadinha em algumas políticas ou, se preferir ser mais pragmático, dar uma olhadinha nas correções que tenho feito em seus artigos. Mesmo assim, estou muito contente de te ver criando diversos artigos canônicos! Por favor, continue! Thales César (discussão) 21h18min de 18 de Abril de 2016 (UTC)